Twin Sisters of Percy and Nico
by catoroni-and-macNcheese1
Summary: What would happen if Percy and Nico had twin sisters? Well you'll find out if you read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Twins of Mixed Bloods

Chapter 1 Mackenzie

For all those considering their school choice take my words seriously. Don`t go to catholic school. If I hadn`t I could have avoided acid-spitting lizards, itchy uniforms, and a horrible tasting grilled cheese sandwich. Don`t say I didn`t warn you.

It was just an average day in my high school. Ha, fooled you! It was weird the moment my popped off the pillow. Through the gray walls of my dorm room I could hear voices, guy`s voices. Now I what you`re thinking that I`m thinking "OMG, Guys! I hope they`re hot." But I was appalled this was the girls' side of the dorm. What were they doing here? I heard them mention Posiden and Hades. But, before I could learn any more I loud crash from inside my room. I opened my eyes to see my best friend Catrina picking up pieces of a broken vase. The klutz could break anything within twelve feet of her and I mean anything. "Mackenzie, why aren`t you in your uniform yet? We have first period in ten minutes." She exclaimed. "Yeah, I got it." I replied. I slipped on my black and blue sweater, skirt assembly thingy uniform. Then we went down to the mess hall for a quick breakfast.

Right away I spotted two new boys who looked like they had no clue what they were doing. They both had dark hair and were athletic looking but that was all they had in common. First I looked at the taller (and probably older) one. His tan skin and sea green eyes most likely made him a heart throb with girls. I looked further and saw that he was very tense and that his hand kept going to his left, front pocket. The other boy was much shorter and very pale. I figured that if he sparkled in the sun he could be mistaken for a vampire. His eyes were coal black with a very dangerous light to them. Like the other he was tensed up. The weird part was that they looked like boy versions of Catrina and I. Then the bell rang and we went to our first and we all went to class. That`s when things got really weird.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hey its Mac, a co-author of this fan fiction. We just started and we`re really excited. FYI. The name next to the chapter number is the person who chapter`s POV is from. Thanks for reading and please comment. More chapters up soon. Please ignore comment below. She doesn`t mean it. She`s really tired and the computers not working right. Sorry!**_

_**Hey it's Cat. ( Yes I do mean this Mac, stop messing with the keyboard.)This is our first story so if you don't like it then go choose from the hundreds of other story's geniuses. That's all for now. NICO DI ANGELO RULES!( Mythomagic is cool too.)**_

_**Disclaimer- We do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. We only own our thoughts and our OC's. All other rights go to Rick Riordan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Twins of Mixed Bloods

Chapter 2 Nico Di Angelo

Advanced biology SUCKS! An hour and a half of learning every flipping fact about fish! If I wanted to know that I could just ask Percy. Two days ago Chiron told Percy and I that we had to a catholic school in Alaska. I kept feeling like Zeus would zap us! The only reason we could not be killed is because there were two really powerful demigods here. The girl next to me was almost bouncing out of her seat waiting for our teacher. It was supposed to be doing the assignment on the board, but did you really expect me to try to pass this class? Finally the teacher walked in. That`s weird. She`s really hot. Like Aphrodite  hot. Everyone in the room just seemed to leave and the girl next to me saying something about vampires. The teacher walked toward me. She smelled like Grover, but who cares. Her lips touched mine and I heard a girl scream. I felt like I should run and help, but her kiss had me entranced.

**Author`s Note:**

**Hey it`s Cat. It's 1 am. Sorry if it's short. Comment please. We don't own PJ or the characters. Only our OC's.**

**Hey it`s Mac. More chapters in the morning. Thanks for reading Mac!Riptide is awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Twins of Mixed Blood

Chapter 3 Mackenzie

I walked out into the hallway holding the new kid's skull ring. What you think I actually talk that much? Only when I`m pick pocketing. I twisted the little knob and it turned into a BLACK SWORD! As I screamed I saw the new kid and Catrina running and holding a sword. "WHAAAAAAT!"

Author's Notes:

Hey it's Cat and Mac. Sorry the chapter is so short. The title at the top of the page is the real one. We had to keep the one you clicked on so people could actually find the story. We shall continue to have the Twin Sisters of Percy and Nico as our main title. WE DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR CHARACTERS. WE ONLY OWN OUR OC'S! Thanks and PLEASE comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Twin Sisters of Mixed Bloods

Chapter 4 Catrina

I'm in forensics class and I'm wondering where did they get the bodies from? The guy examining the corpse with me looks like he was about to puke. Ha-ha. He was the new kid from before. "Hey what's your name?" I asked. "Percy" he said looking kinda green. "That sounds like a girl's name!" I commented. "DOES NOT!" He replied harshly. Then I showed him an eye ball and he actually did through up. I used this opportunity to grasp his ballpoint pen. Luckily this was a private session so no one saw. I opened my notebook and uncapped the pen. Suddenly, it TURNED INTO A 3 FOOT GOLD SWORD and shish ka-bobbed my journal. Percy looked up at me in shock. "What was that!" I exclaimed, flinging the book and weapon across the room( breaking several pictures in the process.) So Percy explained everything. Then I realized and told him that his cousin, Nico, was in biology with my best friend. Out of the blue we heard a scream and ran towards it. We saw Mackenzie holding a black sword and I knew that we were in trouble.

"Catrina!" Mac yelled. "The ring turned into a sword!" "Where's Nico?" asked Percy urgently. "You mean Death Boy? He's inside smooching the teacher. She has red eyes though, weird." Mackenzie said. "Give me those swords!" exclaimed Percy. "Yeah, double sword power. Time to kick some monster butt!" "Yeah, Percy go fight some monsters!" yelled Mac. "And bring me back some cookies or I'll stab Nico with pencils." added Catrina.

We peeked inside and Percy had killed the monster but was on the ground with some serious injuries and Nico was just sitting there frozen in a daze. Oh crap.

Authors notes

Hey it's Cat and Mac. Woohoo longest chapter yet( besides the 1st) P.S. Fish are AWESOME!

P.P.S Sushi is better.

Percy- Uh, I feel like a cannibal. You eat my friends.

Nico- Yum…..

Percy-Shut up. No one likes you

Catrina- Having contest/poll. DO YOU LIKE NICO OR PERCY BETTER. COMMENT AND PLZ TELL

Mac- Guys just shut up. This author`s note is getting way too long and we haven`t even done the disclaimer yet!

Nico-( gets you chased by skeletons)

Percy-(fills your room with water)

Catrina-( gets an ice cream sandwich)

Mac- You guys SUCK!

Cat-I got you one too.

Mac- Ok you're excused.

Nico/Percy- Do we get one too?

Cat/Mac- NOOOOOO!

Nico/Percy-

P.P.P.S.- DO WE LOOK LIKE RICK RIORDAN TO U. WE DON'T OWN THE PJ SERIES OR CHARACTERS. ONLY OUR OC'S.


	5. Chapter 5

Twins of Mixed Bloods

Chapter 5 Percy

I run in fight some monsters now I'm on the floor with a concussion and Nico is just sitting there dazed. Well I hope I have a concussion because Catrina is standing on a desk dancing and singing Born This Way. "Don't worry she always does this when she gets too excited." Said Mac who was now realizing I was on the floor. "Hey, go in my backpack and get me some ambrosia." I said. "What?" she said. The little squares that look like peanut butter fudge." "OOOOOOOOOH." she said and then proceeded to dance with Catrina while she was getting the ambrosia. "Not you too!" I said exasperated. " Hey if you can`t beat it join it!" she replied.

Before I could even take a bite I heard "Ow, ow , OWWWWW!" from across the room. Catrina was stabbing Nico with a pencil screaming "Give me my cookies!" "Catrina stop! What are you doing?" said Mac " I WANT MY COOKIES! "she screamed stabbing Nico again. "Ow, stop that!" yelled Nico. "What you were serious?" I asked. "Yes, I was!" she answered with a demented laugh. O.o "AAAAAAAH! #*%$ You`re getting lead in my blood stream!" He screamed in pain. Then Mackenzie pried Catrina off of Nico and Percy gave him some ambrosia.

"Time to pack to go to camp." Percy said. "Yay, I'll show you my eye ball collection!" she said sprinting up the stairs. Nico yelled "COOL!" and followed her up the stairs. I exchanged a look with Mackenzie. "Oh boy!"

Author`s Note:

Hey it's Cat and Mac. So I hoped you liked this chapter! It was so fun to write.

Nico- What you stabbed me with a pencil the whole time!

Cat- You have a very stabible arm.

Mac- Yeah. Shut up. We control your fate.

Percy- No the Fates do

Cat and Mac- WE ARE THE FATES

Nico- But there's 3 of you.

Cat- The other ones on vaca. Now quiet or we snip your life yarn.

Percy/Nico- That's not even a thing.

Cat-(hits them over head with frying pan)

We DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR CHARACTERS. We only own our OCs.


	6. Chapter 6

Twins of Mixed Bloods

Chapter 6 Nico Di Angelo

After packing, fighting, and almost killing one another we escorted Catrina and Mackenzie to to find out who they're parents are. Yeah, I know you would normally wait but apparently they should have been claimed 5 years ago. Meh.

We went up the elevator and their mouths opened in awe. Or motion sickness. Probably both. As we walked up the yellow brick road( lol ) to the throne room the nature spirits and minor gods stopped and starred at the younglings( Yay star wars.) Mackenzie looked down but Catrina yelled back" Hey peoples! Waz UPPPPPPPPPP?" Please don't let her be my sister, please, please, please. We stepped into the throne room and a deep voice rang out "Welcome new demigods, Perseus,…..and di Angelo." Thanks Uncle Zeus. Love you too( note the sarcasm.) The council had begun.

Athena was the first to ask" How old are you, children." "I'm 18 and so is Catrina. I'm 5 minutes older though. Cool right!" The god's looked annoyed. " What kind of irresponsible, lazy gods would not claim they're children for this long. Raise your hands now and shame on you." yelled Percy. Slowly I watch Posiden and Hades raise they're hands. I face palmed and Percy said" Really, Dad?" "Maybe we should punish them. Any ideas?" said Artemis " OOH, can I stab them!" suggested Catrina. "What is with you and the stabbing" I yelled. "Wait! She stabbed you before?" said Hades. "I claim the quiet one." said Posiden. "Yeah sure leave me the physco one." Replied Hades. "I`m not crazy my mother had me tested."(Seriously not lying she quoted the Big Bang Theory) said Catrina. The two gods then started arguing in mostly ancient greek but I caught words like "You *******" or "You death eater!"( seriously what`s with the movie quotes) " I always imagined that death tasted like Cheetos." Said Catrina stopping all the fighting. Damn she's crazier than my other half sibling, Hitler. "Would you stop talking about us like we are `t here." said Mac "Please" she said as she cowered behind Percy. "It doesn`t work Mac you`re taller than me!" said Percy. "Okay fine. I`ll claim the crazy one." said Hades. " WHY!" I yelled frightened , so frightened I hid behind Mackenzie who was hiding behind Percy. "Because she is not afraid to stab people unlike like you and the other one that is hiding behind Percy. "We have names!" said Catrina. "Fine then what are they?" said Zeus. "I`m Catrina." she said. "Ha Ha." Said Ares "Like the hurricane." To this she responded with a terrifying death glare and snarled" I will CRUSH you…." Ares slid back further in his throne and replied "Wow! Now I see why you chose that one." "Great, way to have another kid that's not with me Hades. "nagged Persephone. " Flower addicted b****." Mutter Catrina. " What did you say!" screamed Persephone. "You heard me." replied the hellion. This was continued until I literally dragged her off Olympus and to the camp with the others following. The gods said that Cat would be in my cabin and Mac in Percy's. They also found out that they were twins and that they both had blood from Hades and Posiden in them so would have to have they're own cabin in 7 days. This is going to be a long week.


	7. Authors Note

Why you no tell if you like Percy or Nico better? I'm confuzzeled!


	8. Chapter 7

Twins of Mixed Bloods

Chapter 7 Catrina

So the first night in the Hades cabin I figured out something very important. Every day the cabin sinks below the ground and every night Nico, Bianca, and I have to dig it up. So I wasn`t going to shovel it out. No, I just thought really hard and the ground above the cabin just picked up and flung itself half way across camp and lands on the Aphrodite cabin. I knew I would pay for that in the morning. All power seemed to drain out of me when I did that. "Good night." I said and face planted into the ground. "With great power comes a great urge to sleep." I heard Nico say before I lost conciseness.

When I woke up I was in the top bunk of a bunk bed. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed since I was afraid of heights and feel off and hit the floor with a loud thud. "Let me guess… You`re afraid of heights." said Bianca. "Why did you put me on the top bunk if you knew I was afraid of heights? "I said annoyed. "A little thing that I like to call PAYBACK…. For stabbing me countless times with a PENCIL!" Nico said getting progressively louder. "Hey Nico. Can I turn on a light? I`m also kind of afraid of the dark." I said. "What aren`t you afraid of?" said Nico. "Eyeballs." I said kind of sad like because I had to leave them behind in the dorm. "Seriously can I turn on a light. " "Sure" Then I turned on the light that Apollo gave me for my birthday. It glows as bright as the sun. "Uh."I heard Nico groan. Then he got up and walked towards the door. "What are you doing?" asked Bianca. "Digging a hole, going to bed." said Nico tiredly. _this is a line-this is a line-this is a line-this is a line –this is a _In the Posiden Cabin_-this is a line-this is a line-this is a line-this is a line-this is a_

From Nico`s Point of View.

I walked in and everyone was sleeping. This cabin was always weird to me. It smells like salt water and gives me a large urge to pee because I can hear the spring fountain in the corner that is now fixed with duct tape. Man duct tape can really repair anything. Probably because it was magic forge tape. Or those damn ducks are related to the hulk. "Percy. Percy. PERCY!" I screamed in his ear. It wasn`t the best idea because he almost decapitated me with riptide. (Geez this guy is paranoid.) "Nico! It`s 1 in the morning. What are you doing here?!" he scream whispered. "Can I borrow a shovel?" I asked slurring my words and swaying a little because I was exhausted." Are you drunk?!" said Percy worriedly. "Noooooo! Where would you even get an idea like that?" I said annoyed and worried that Percy had lost his marbles. "Yeah fine there`s a shovel in the corner." said Percy. "And DON`T WAKE UP MAC! She punched me in the face the last time I did that." "Well it must be hereditary." I said sarcastically while picking up the shovel. "Why do you need a shovel at 1 in the morning anyway?" said Percy. "Long story." I said. " So, Hows Cat doing?" he replied. "Ahhhhhhh! Stupid sisters! Stupid 10,000 wat flashlight I yelled as I stormed out of the room angrily.

Author`s Notes:

Hey its Mac! Funny chapter right. Poor Nico. Next chapter will be even funnier!

Hey its Cat! FYI! We don`t feel like writing a disclaimer at the end of every chapter. **SOOOOOOOO! ON RECORD! WE DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES, MOVIE, OF CHARACTERS! **We only own our OCs. Thank you! Peace out.

Nico: I have a question.

Percy/Cat/Mac: Yes.

Nico: Why do you have a shovel in the corner anyway? You`re the POSIDEN cabin!

Percy: Well you`re in the Hades cabin. Why do you not have one?

Nico: Because our shovels were sitting on the ground that Cat flung on the Aphrodite cabin!

Cat: Oops! Sorry!


	9. Chapter 8

Twins of Mixed Bloods

Chapter 8 - Percy

I'm dedicating this chapter to deathbreath123 for thou has been the first to click ye olde review button. I totally agree with you and you're YOU!

Also congrats to Sam who won our facebook contest. Hope you like your charecter and I'll dedicate the nextt chapter to you.

You know that odd moment when you find your younger cousin asleep in a pit in the ground. Yeah, that just happened and I've got to tell you, it's weird. I woke up earlier than I normally do on Saturdays and started to think about what Nico had wanted that shovel for. was really hoping that his sanity had not taken a turn for the worst and he was going to kill someone because then I'd be guilty too. I had to wake up Mackenzie and she punched me in the face. It really hurt. "Wimp." I heard her mutter before getting dressed. Then she suggested that we look for Nico.

We didn't have to go very far because not 10 feet from the edge of the forest was a hole that I was sure had not been there last night. Approaching it causally ,lest there be any monsters in there, I saw a small dark blob at the bottom. Nico was curled up sleeping at the bottom of a hole. I was about to call his sisters to aid in his removal but they had already showed up. "Where's Ni..." Catrina began to ask but fell silent upon the sight of her brother. "Ha." laughed Bianca thoughtfully" He's 6 feet under.". I chucked a rock down at his head to wake him I up. It hit him in the stomach but still worked. "Uh." groaned Nico,his eyes fluttering open. "Hey. How come you slept in a hole?" asked Mackenzie. "It was the only dark place." he replied. "Well how are you gonna get out because you already missed breakfast and need to eat.". Bianca questioned motherly. Nico scowled." Did not think of that one." he bitterly answered. "I'll help!" said Catrina eagerly. She concentrated really hard and Nico shot out of the hole and landed twenty feet away. Mac and I ran up to him to see if he was ok. "Oh my gosh! Nico! Are you hurt?" said Mac. Then he just got up and started trudging away to the dining pavilion. Grumbling something in ancient greek. All I caught was "Stupid sisters, stupid nightlight, stupid shovel." After Catrina and Bianca stopped laughing they came over to see if Nico was okay. "Wait. Where`s Nico?" said Bianca wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "He went to the dining pavilion." I said. "Well now there`s a Nico shaped hole in the ground." said Catrina. "I think we should leave it there." said Bianca. "Yeah, It looks nice." said Mac. Then we all went off to the dining pavilion for some lunch.

After arriving at the dining pavilion we could see that Nico was sleeping over the blank spot in the hall we the Hades table was buried. Man, that must be really good for your arms all that digging. And wouldn't the table be all covered in dirt. Why couldn't they just … never mind. Darn ADHD! After offering part of our meal to the gods I decided to let my lil' sis on some cousin stuff. " You know those Hades kids a pretty weird." I mentioned. "What do you mean?" she questioned. I simply pointed at their antics. Bianca was flipping through the pages at such a speed that I figured you could move a sailboat with the wind from her wrist flicking left and right. Catrina was stirring her drink by using her powers to move the spoon and Nico had tried to eat only to fall asleep in his salad. " I never really noticed." my sibling said honestly. Oh boy. This girl and her friend were just trusting enough and powerful enough to cause serious harm to those who hurt them. Apparently I had jinxed it because just as we were leaving Clarisse came towards us saying " Newbies, time for you initiation!" This will end badly.


	10. Chapter 9

Twins of Mixed Bloods

Chapter 9- Nico

I had just woken up from being FLUNG ACROSS CAMP!Suddenly I heard a shout of "Hey,Newbies." from a brown haired, electric spear wielding, smelly, daughter of Ares. If you haven't figured out it's Clarisse...well you're an idiot. And I'm dead meat. Welcome to the party.

"New fish and devil spawn. Yeah, I'm talking to you! Time for the initiation!" Clarisse shouted. Wow she actually doesn't want to kill me. That's a first. Then I realized I should try to help my new sis/cousins. Fun. Everyone had already finished so we were the only ones there. "Leave them alone." said Percy but he was staying away. They had to earn their own rep. I watched as she started to reach for Catrina's hair. Then two things happened. The dirty dish water from across the pavilion flew towards Clarisse soaking her and causing her to stumble backwards. Then from the crack I made in the floor when I was ten (honestly its been four years fix it already.) fire shot up and no less than 5 skeletons crawled out, wrapping their decomposing hands around Clarisse`s arms. They started pulling her towards the hole clicking and chattering in a language only I (and apparently Catrina because she looked repulsed.) could understand. "Come with us..." they hissed. "We`ll keep...rip...tear...kill." "Jeez. Skeletons have anger issues. Just as soon as it started it stopped. The girls crumbled to the ground. I heard a sound only to see Mr.D standing shell shocked looking at a huge mess, beat up Clarisse, and unconscious new kids. Standing in the middle of it all was me(of course) and Percy was no where to be seen. "Now, now you are in trouble."he said with a diva attitude and head roll.

Hey it`s Cat and Mac. With an awesome author`s note. This is a funny chapter (ha ha Nico you got in trouble.) Thanks to our commenters. We love when Catrina is crazy person and no need to destroy the world with waffles (how?) we will continue to write the story. Yes, we know that Nico has a sister named Bianca, we are just annoying him by giving him more. Thanks to all the commenters who answered our question. FYI! If you have a negative comment keep in to yourself and find another story. :P Also new contest. YOU CAN DECIDE NICO`S PUNISHMENT! Comment your ideas.

Nico: Please don`t make it to bad! You do know they actually control my fate. What they TYPE HAPPENS!

Percy:I know weird right. I wouldn`t do half this stuff.

Catrina:Shut up Percy!

Percy:MMMMMMMM

Catrina: Ha! He can`t talk.

Annabeth: I should of asked you to do this years ago. Hey! Where am I in this story?

Thalia: AND ME!

Tyson: ME TOO!

Nico:Peanut butter! I missed you!

Tyson: Yay! You missed me 3

Nico: NO! I was talking to the peanut butter jar. (hugs peanut butter jar)

Everyone: ?

Nico: Come on like you guys don`t do it.

Mac: Moving on. (Note to self: rewrite Nico`s sanity level)

Nico: HEY!

Mac: Anyway. You guys SUCK as brothers/cousins. You let us fight Clarisse all ALONE! We could have DIED!

Nico: You almost killed HER!

Percy: MMMMMMMMMM

Mac: Oh right you can`t talk. You can talk now.

Percy: Thank you! And you say we suck as siblings?!

Catrina: Yes,Yes we do!

Mac: No flames(aka bad comments) for our story.

Leo: Yeah that`s my thing.

Cat/Mac: You do know that water conquers fire right?

Leo: Yeah and?

Cat/Mac: WE`RE DESENDENTS OF POSIDEN!

Leo: Oh. AHHHHHHH RUUUUUUUN!

Cat/Mac:=D


	11. Chapter 10

Twins of Mixed Bloods

Chapter 10- Mackenzie

Cheese was the only good thing that's happened to me in the past hour ( at least it felt like an hour.) Wondering if I've lost my marbles? Well some mean kids did steal them( how did you know you stalker) but I'm very much sane. Mabey I should back up a minute. I remembered seeing the big girl get bombarded with dirty dish water and tackled by skeletons and then blacking out. Now I was back in my cabin hoping it was just a dream. But I could tell from the fatigue and the throbbing in my skull that it was all to real. Getting up to get a glass of water I noticed a red headed girl sitting in the corner muttering about the end of the world. And to top it all of ,cuz the universe just loves to make things weird, I was chewing on a piece of CHEESE! Not that I'm complaining though. I LOVE CHEESE! Jeez I'm starting to sound like Catrina. Maybe I should expand my circle of friends. Well I guess it's technically a square because I only have 4. ANYWAY...…... I heard" Ah, the spirits have told me that you would be waking soon. Come closer my new prophecy child." coming from the red head. I responded as any other "level-headed" teen would do. I screamed bloody murder and ran out the door.

Hey it`s Cat and Mac.

Cat: I know that you`re thinking... That`s it you must be thinking to read this right now.

Rachel: Wow everyone thinks they`re an oracle! Well you`re not I`m the oracle.

Mac: YO! Our author`s note why do you all pone in on our awesomeness! Dawg.

Cat: Sorry she had a street funk audition this morning.

Mac: Yeppers! That`s why we`re doing this author`s note to tell you about us!

Cat: Like today when we took a break from writing to play... DRIVEWAY HOCKEY with Cat`s family.

Mac: I beat you!

Cat: We were on the SAME TEAM!

Mac: I beat you anyway!

Cat: Don`t make me sick my little siblings on you!

Mac: OKAY OKAY! So I know you are all wondering what us amazing authors do when we are not writing. Most of you now are saying no just keep writing losers!

Nico: That`s what we are all thinking!

Cat: Shut up Nico!

Nico: MMMMMMMMMMM translation: stupid sisters

Mac: Ok well we are best friends and go to a awesome school.

Percy: But it has no pool. =(

Cat: Seriously! GET OFF THE AUTHORS NOTE!

Percy: FINE! MEANIES!

Rachel: FYI. I`m the other fate that was on vaca. Oh yeah! Oracle and fate power! I`m on fire! Soooooooooooo You will leave this author`s note and let us handle the...

Percy: Hey guys! What`s up?

Rachel: Percy! Seriously! I was about to make them stop writing these really long author`s notes!

Cat/Mac: NEVEEEEEEEEEEER! ;)

Please comment and don`t destroy the world with waffles. (again how) P.S. You and your comment are so awesome. Do you mind if we reference it from time to time?

P.P.S. We are not this self centered in real life. hint hint


	12. Chapter 11

Twins of Percy and Nico

First of all so sorry to all of our dedicated readers for not uploading enough. We've been studying like crazy people because we have our first mid-terms this year. We already too two and have two left. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Now onto the story!

Ch. 10- Catrina's P.O.V.

Sparkles!

Yay, I just thought of an Awesome nickname for my brother. Sparkles! I'll totally have to tweet and facebook this one. So yeah anyway that was my first thought after waking up in, yep, you guessed it, A DINOSAUR'S BELLY! Oh wait... that was when I was five. Now I'm just in the Hades cabin. MY HEAD HURTS!

" How are you feeling." I heard a voice say. I looked up excited. Maybe it was a prince or something come to wake me up with true loves first kiss. HEY! Just cuz I'm a Hades kid does not mean that I don't dream. You bunch of stereotypical people. No worries, I forgives you! Anyway I looked up to see…... NICO!? Damn I always miss the prince. "Aw." I said at Nico looked up from his bedside chair. "You ok?" he asked worriedly. "My head hurts!" I screamed in reply. "Well yeah, you just beat Clarisse up with an army of skeletons." he said. "Why are you so upset! And stop screaming at me!" I shouted. "I wasn't screaming I'm just mad that you got me in trouble with Mr.D! Ok so maybe I was screaming." he replied. Then Mackey Mouse( Mackenzie) burst in with Percy yelling about a crazy stalker girl in the cabin and Percy was screaming at Mackenzie that Rachel wasn't a stalker and was a nice girl. Soon Nico was screaming at them both to get out or shut up and I was complaining at the top of my lungs that my head hurts. What? It does. Then just to tip things off the entire Olympian council walked in with my father, Poseidon, and Uncle Z in the front. Oh fudgesicles.

AUTHORS NOTE!

Cat- Hey guys sorry for not updating but our midterms are next week and I have to study or I might flunk. Anyway thanks the gods and goddesses of Olympus for the caps lock and exclamation mark!

Nico: How come you said "aw" when you woke up?

Cat: Well I was hoping for a hot guy but then I got you.

Nico: *.*

Mac: Burn!

Hades: Hey I have a joke, wanna hear?

Cat&Mac- Sure

H- What's the difference between a calendar and Nico?

Cat- One is fun to stab with pencils and the other is not?

H- Nope.

M: One can cook and nico can't?

H: Good but no.

Cat and Mac: We give up!

H: The calendar actually HAS DATES!

Everyone but Nico: (Laughing)

Nico: Hey!

Cat: Well that wraps up today's chapter and just so you know the person who commented that they knew us better fess up who they are or we're not uploading chapters as often as usual!


	13. Chapter 12

Twins of Percy and Nico

Wow so many views and reviews! Thanks! Keep them coming please! Now, on with the story!

Chapter 12- Hades

Let me start off at the point in my day where things were sem-normal. Zeus had just called a council of the gods and invited everyone of the main 12. This surprised me because i normally was only allowed on Olympus on the darkest day of the year. I was also a little ticked off. Persephone had just left and Nico had taken Vatrina to camp so now I have to spend the first part of my only break in centuries with my brothers. Things went from bad to worse when brother dear told us the topic of this meeting. He had decided that as parents we needed to learn more about our childrens lives and how they behave when we're not around. We would be visiting our kids as gods and then disguising ourselves as demigods to really get a feel of their life. Our wives would be taking over our realms while we're gone and Artemis and Demeter would not be coming as they have other duties. Fun( note the sarcasm "_" )

"Ah greetings my lords and ladies." bowed Chiron. "Hey, Chiron." said Poseidon abandoning all formalities and punching him playfully on the arm. Then again, I suppose that he is technically our half-brother. Maybe we should really treat him like part of the family. Oh wait. This is the type of family where people marry their siblings and kill their brothers "wives." Yeah, forget the whole family idea. "Why don't you go visit your children now." suggested Chiron."Will you be accompanying us?" asked Zeus."I don't know where their cabins are." "_Idiot" _I thought and then said"Well some king of the gods you are. Thalia's is the biggest one, Percy's has a trident on it, and Nico's looks like a tomb. Figure the rest out." The heavy sarcasm was obvious in my voice and this caused my _oh so powerful brother _to turn as red as an apple. What? Not every thing I compare stuff to has to deal with greek history. Excuse me for trying to be a little normal ( as normal as you can be when you're the god of the dead.) At that Chiron tried to stifle his laugh at the death glares we were all giving each other and left presumably to attend to the demigods practicing archery. Poseidon left towards the nearest cabin which happened to be the Zeus Cabin and the other gods left to visit their children. Wanting to postpone the inevitable stabbing of pencils that Catrina will surely bring I followed Zeus trailing behind me.

When we entered I saw that everything was clean and Thalia was studying quietly.(Hey! Stop changing what I'm going to say! Ha. Now you're tied in the corner. Karma sucks doesn't it!) It looked like an atomic bomb had struck the place. Clothes were everywhere except in the laundry basket. There was heavy medal playing and things like "I 3 boys." and "Justin Bieber ROCKS!" were spray painted on the walls. The statue of Zeus had a mustache and devil horns drawn on it. In the middle of it all was Thalia chasing the Stoll brothers around trying to decapitate them with a pool noodle. They all stopped when they saw the three of us standing, furious in the door frame. "Run!" shouted the meddlers booking it out of the cabin and back towards their own. Thalia bowed to her father, with was hard to do while looking dignified if you're covered in banana, jelly, and mud and have a dirty sock in your hair. Anticipating that we would be roped into cleaning up the mess I took one look at Poseidon and we both ran to my cabin. However, cleaning up bananas and jelly would have been much less embarrassing than what we found when we opened the door.

Authors Note-

Wow. This is a pretty long chapter. Bet you didn't see Hades' Pov coming up, did you? Sorry if it's not that good. I wrote it in study hall after my Engish exam and didn't have Mac to help with the last two chapter ideas.

Poseidon: Hey how come we look like idiots?

Mac: Um, cuz the 3 of you kinda are.

Hades: Ha ha...wait did you call me one too?

Cat: OH SNAP! Things are going down!

H/P: ?

Mac: She watched the Sandlot yesterday.

H/P: oh.

Thalia: Hey how come you guys are trashing my cabin? I just cleaned it!

Travis and Connor: Technically it was us that trashed it.

Rachel: You guys might want to run.

Thalia chases after them.

Cat: Thats all for today. I'll try to upload some more chapters/ a chapter tomorrow. Peace out!

Answers to Reviews:

To guest who fessed up:

It's fine. We forgive you. Just don't do it again. We'll upload chapters a lot more now.

To Rachel: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! _** I do not have a crush on Nico. That was just in the book we were writing!**_

To omgcat:

Yes.

To razor200972:

Bianca was older and in this book she's still alive.


	14. Chapter 13

Twins of Mixed Bloods

Chapter 13- Poesidon

Wow. In two seconds my thoughts went from "I can't wait to see my kids again" to " Ahhh! My eardrums!" It sounded like something out of "The Ring:( awesome horror movie, by the way. Hades made the three of us watch it on his 13th birthday. Scarred for life!) NIco was yelling at Percy to get out, Percy was screaming at Mackenzie that Rachel was not a stalker( WTH?!), Mackenzie was hollering that she is, And to top it all off Catrina was shrieking that her head hurt to no one in particular. Bianca was reading in the corner, just so you know, but who cares about the normal ones. The psychotic ones are much more fun. It felt like we were standing there for hours put it was most likely only a few minutes because it didn't get any darker( Curse you poor time perspective!)

When they finally noticed us their faces went as pale as Hades( Hey! It's not nice to punch!) " What is going on in here!" asked Hades in such a stressed tone of voice I wouldn't be surprised if he zapped one of his kids into a puddle of goo. To avoid any awkward conversations or zapping I tried to sneak out the door. Keyword, TRIED. After just two steps Hades had grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back. "Oh no." he said" They're your responsibility too. You will not leave me alone like you two used to do whenever mother caught us misbehaving." " So what are we going to do with them, I mean should we even punish them?" I questioned. A chorus of"No's", " You shouldn't's", and even a " Give us candy!" rang out to answer my rhetorical question. "Hmmm.." muttered Hades" Perhaps we won't punish them this time. They didn't trash the cabin after all."

Our kids left enthusiastic that they had not been too severely reprimanded. But I knew my brother better than anyone, even Persephone. Well maybe not as much as Maria Di Angelo but better than anyone alive. There was a glint in his eyes and his lips were slightly upturned just like they would do when we were kids( out of dad's stomach) and he was thinking of a particular clever prank. "What are you planning on doing to them?" I asked. He leaned in and whispered his ideas and schemes to me and I had to admit something. If we could pull this off we would topple Hermes right off his seat as _King of Pranks_. With that we left to change into our "demigod" appearances. This week was sure going to be a hell of a good time. For us.

Authors Note:

Whoohoo! Only one more test to go! Thanks again to all those who left comments. The only reason that I was able to complete my math exam was I kept thinking that I had to get home so I could type another chapter for you. So,

Thank You! :)

I hope I did a good job writing from Poseidon's point of view and that I didn't make it as depressing as Hades'. Also for any of you who read the last chapter and thought that I hated Justin Bieber this is just what I picture Thalia hating. I will not say whether I like him or not.

_**Contest: I'm letting you decide the punishment that Nico gets from Mr.D( You didn't think I forgot, did you?) Which ever ones( 3)we like the most will be Nico's Punishment! Must comment before Wednesday the 6th of February.**_

Nico: So Cat... rachel said that you have a crush on me. ;)

Cat: Um, eww! You're way too young for me and that's a lie Rachel. Alright maybe if he was older and I wasn't scared that he would murder me in my sleep I would _**consider **_having a friendship with him. Not dating.

Rachel: Yeah right keep telling yourself that.

Nico: Aww. No one likes me.

(crickets)

Nico: This is where you're supposed to say" No Nico, we do like you."

(crickets)

Nico: Meanies! ( Goes and hides in cabin as Cat chases him for calling her a meanie.)

Mac: Hooray to falling for fictional characters cuz we can't get boyfriends of our own!

Cat:( finishes tying Nico up) your next!

Mac: Bye, gotta run. Review and comment please and someone get her off of me. Ahhh!

Cat: :) I win.


	15. Chapter 15

Twins of Mixed Bloods Chapter 14 - Nico 

When you heard we aren't going to be severely punished your day usually gets better right?(Especially when your dad can literally kill you!) WRONG! Wrong, wrong, wrong, seriously wrong! Your day never gets better! Ever! At least when you're a demigod anyway. So after almost getting punished by our all powerful dads we decided to stop yelling at each other. Percy and Mac headed to archery (They suck!) and Bianca went to go find somewhere else to read. That left me and Catrina. (Great. Note the sarcaz) "My head still hurts." said Catrina. "I'm leaving this is stupid." I said still angry. (which is dangerous for sons and daughters of Hades. When they get angry volcanoes erupt and stuff.) That's when we noticed Chiron walking towards us. " Excuse me young demigods but here are seven now demigods waiting that are in need of retrieval and tours." he said. " Where do we have to get them from." said Catrina who fell over trying to get up. I face palmed then helped her get up. "Four are in Kentucky, two are in Maine,and one is in England." said Chiron. "Seriously! I don't want to go on a trip!" I exclaimed loudly. "Sorry Nico, but it has already been decided. You, Cat, Percy, Mac, Leo, Annabeth, Bianca, and Piper are going on the trip once Leo, Annabeth, and Piper get back from their trip to New Jersey. "Why NJ?" said Catrina. "What I don't want to go on a trip with her!" I yelled. "I know Mac can be such a pain sometimes." said Catrina. "I meant you!" I snapped. I knew I had made a big mistake when I saw a small tear drip from her eye, down her nose, and land with a splat on the front of her shirt. Soon more came and she looked down at the ground. "Catrina, didn't mean that. Please don't leave." I called after her as she left in the direction of the lake probably to get Mackenzie. Great. Now I made my really dangerous sister upset. Ugh! It sucks when your a demigod.  
I went to go see if I could calm her down, but when I went to the archery area she wasn't there. I did almost get shot with an arrow by Percy.(I told you he sucked at archery!) "Percy! Watch it!" I yelled at him. He lowered his bow and apologised. Apparently I had not been the first person he almost hit because everyone was standing far away from him. "Have you seen Catrina?" I asked. "No not before after we left your cabin. Have you seen Mac?" he asked. Great now they were both missing. "No." I replied. "Oh gods!" he said running towards the lake. What the heck! I ran after him to see where he was going. He ran to the edge of the forest right before the shore. When I ran towards him he turned around and hit me! "Ow!" I screamed at him. He put his hand over my mouth and shushed me. SHUSHED ME! I hated when people do that so I liked his hand. "EWWWWW! Gross Nico!" he said wiping his hand on his pants. He walked back over to where he was standing before and waved for me to come over. He pointed towards the lake. I poked my head through the leaves and saw Catrina standing there controlling huge rocks to hit a target made out of water in the middle of the lake. As she was controlling the rocks to hit the target she kept saying "Stupid Nico! Stupid quest! Stupid water!" "Hey that is offensive!" replied Mac who was making the giant water target. "Sorry. I'm just really angry!" replied Catrina. "Wait what are you doing?" she asked. "If I stare at this boulder long enough it will move or burst into flames." replied Mac. Okay. Now I'm concerned on a number of levels. "Grrrrrrrr!" cried Catrina as she hurled another rock into the water. "Don't they get tired doing that?" Percy asked whispering. "Well they have bloods from two gods so I guess they're learning not to get tired as much." I replied as much in shock as he was. Then the water target burst and Cat turned and asked "Hey what's with the water?" "Yes! I have moved PEBBLES!" yelled Mac. Pebbles. Really impressive. Before anyone could do anything the Argo two loomed overhead. "Well I guess they're here." said Cat. "Who's here? What are you looking at?" asked Mac who was still concentrating on the pebbles. "Come'on! We got to go!" she said grabbing her arm and running right towards us. Oh great!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 - Leo

Wazz up my peoples? Did you miss me? Ha. That was rhetorical. Oh course you did. So Dude(Chiron for all you boring people) said we had to go pick up these new peeps and I was like "Sure!" And then he told us about these super powerful chicks and I was like "Woah!" and then he said they were daughters of Hades and Poseidon and I was like "Hot!". So that was how I ended up being the official tour guide of the Argo 2. Nico and Percy had already seen the ship so they went to the dining hall for a snack. That left two lovely ladies and one happy Leo.

I could tell who their major parents were as soon as I looked at them. The taller one that had brown hair and was slightly sane-looking-er and was playing in the water. The fish kept swimming up to her and nibbling on her toes. She had a tan complexion like she was from California and her white teeth gleamed as she smiled. Daughter of Poseidon, much? The other one looked kinda scary. She was very pale and had black hair. She was short ( Yay. A girl that is not taller than me!) and was lifting sand with her mind and making these amazing sculptures. But they were also terrifying because they were all scenes of violent death. Yep. Hades' kid is in da house. "Hey anyone here order a super handsome tour guide to show them the awesome ship he built?" I questioned smiling. They both looked up and the pale one got a smile. "Yeah! But instead we got a scrawny kid with ego problems!" She teased. Geez! Tough crowd! "Well I'll fix that." I said. I puffed out my chest and smoothed out my hair. "Hi, I'm Leo." I said putting out my hand. "I'm your new tour guide." The other one came over and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you Leo. This is Cat and I'm Mac." she said. Then I realized something. I realized they both had piercing brown eyes. Not a trait of Poseidon or Hades. "Well nice to meet you too." I said. I looked over expectantly at Cat. I waited for her to say hi or but she was just ignoring the conversation. " So Cat. You a friend of felines?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. She got up and walked over to Mac. " Actually I'm more of a hellhound fan." she chuckled. Great, now girls are laughing at me. It normally happens but still sucks. "Can we cut the pleasures and just get to the tour. The sooner this is over, the better." Cat said, walking towards the ship. "Well sure. If you want to just skip to the tour, no need to actually get your name or anything. Nope, just right to walking." I grumbled following. Mac walked after me. "By the way." she told me." It's really Mackenzie and Catrina." Giving a tour to a girl and a psychopath. Yay! Not.

Note: When giving a tour to children of the Big Three, THEY DO NOT LIKE TO BE FLIRTED WITH! By the end of the tour ( which only lasted about ten minutes) I had a black eye a bloody lip, Cat was fuming in her room, and Mac was waltzing in the engine room with Buford, hopped up on sugar. I mean the girl. Not the table. That would just be weird. (Yes Leo. Girl's dancing with tables is completely normal. THE WORLD OF DEMIGODS IS MESSING WITH MY HEAD!) Yeah I might have accidentally hit her in the head with my ten pound hammer. I'll have Percy take a look at that later. I decided to ask him if he could help navigate the ship as we were in his father's territory and Mac wasn't gonna be that useful. "Hey Percy! Can you navigate the ship. Just for like five minutes cuz I only need the coordinates." I asked when I reached his room. "Uh, sure." he replied. He had been looking at a picture of his girlfriend. Annabeth was busy working at Olympus so he probably missed her. That's why you should be forever available like me. Programming went smoothly enough. Soon we were sailing over the seas to England with no sight of land. When the waves became higher and the water got choppy we went back below deck to have round up the others and have dinner. Passing Nico's room I heard the sound of puking. He must be sea sick. It's probably the grudge thing that goes on between Hades and Poseidon. Cat was spared by the ocean blood in her gains but Nico... Not so lucky. Figuring he wouldn't be in any shape to have a meal we went to Mac's room. "Mac! Food! Now!" yelled Percy and she opened the door quickly. "Count me in! I missed lunch!" she smiled. Finally was Catrina whose room was at the very end of the ship. "Cat. Dinner." called Mac. Short sentences must be a trait of Poseidon. "Not hungry." she replied. I looked at the others . Weird. " You two go eat." I suggested. " I'll check on her." Wow! I think I just condemned myself to death. I knocked on the door. "Hey Cat." I said. "What?!" she asked in a very ticked off voice. "Well I wanted to see if you were okay." I replied. "I'm fine see now go away!" she said. "Actually. No I can't see because the door is closed." I said. I stood back and pulled out my hammer. You know just in case she came out and tried to punch me again. She opened the door and... WAIT!... I think she just blushed. I guess she realized that I saw and her face turned all serious. "See Leo. I'm fine. Now would you please just go away." she said closing the door. Before she could close it all the way I stuck my hammer in the door. "C'mon I know you're lying. Why don't we just talk about it?" I asked. She stopped and took another look at me. "Fine." she said opening the door. I walked in and leaned against the wall. "Nice place you got here. It reminds me of my place down the hall." I said. She laughed. I think because she then slammed the door, sat down on her bed, and cupped her face in her hands. "Are you okay?" I asked sitting down next to her. "Well obviously I'm not okay." she replied. "So what's wrong?" I asked. I was seriously worried. When demigods are upset something usually explodes. "My brother is such a jerk!" she replied trying to not cry. "All he has done since I've gotten here was yell at me!" she said now actually crying. "I'm sorry. I know things are tough, but you've got tons of people here that care for you. You've got Percy, You've got Mac. And you've got...me." I said. Now I knew I was dead. But shockingly she gave me a hug. A HUG! "Thanks Leo." she said getting up. "Let's go get some dinner. By the way if you ever tell anyone that I cried I'll kill you, bring you back to life, and then kill you again." she replied with a smile on her face like the idea of killing me was the best thing in the world. "Yeah no problem." I said walking out. Check that again. I may have ran. Out of hunger or maybe because I was kinda scared she could kill me multiple times.

Dinner was amazing! The food was the best even though a cabinet made it. Nico didn't show up the whole time which I was kinda glad for. Catrina probably would have left and I was really enjoying talking to her. I mean, how many girls do you meet play Super Zombie Killer 5 and are on level 34? Only the awesome ones. As a prank Cat swapped her plate with Percy's. They were rigged to give the person they were designed for whatever they desired. So when he got back and opened it there was a cooked salmon, some sushi, and a seaweed salad. Needless to say, he ran screaming out of the room. Cat laughed and dug into the sea food." Doesn't that bother you?" I asked." You are a partial daughter of Poseidon, right?" "I have more of Hades in me then Poseidon. It's the opposite with Mac." she explained. of Mac she had chosen grab her plate and go eat in her room. "So what. Do you hate eating dead animals or something?" I asked. It was really stupid as she was eating a dead fish right in front of me and as soon as I said it I regretted it. Cat reaction was completely different. She burst out laughing and at the worst time because she had been drinking Pepsi and it went right out her nose. "IT BURNS!" she screamed wiping her nose on a napkin. I was rolling on the floor laughing so much my sides hurt. We were having a great time until a very sick looking Nico decided to walk in. "Hey Nico. What's up?" I asked timidly.

Authors Note:

Spoiler Alert- Read up to the Son of Neptune to read this authors note or face extreme confusion.

Leo- Yeah! I finally came into this story. It baffles me how you got so many views without me!

Hazel- Haha Nico! Now you know how I feel.

Nico- Ummm. Who are you?

Hazel- Oh yeah. In this story we haven't met yet and Dad took me to camp.

Nico- O.o

Hazel- Don't worry. I'll come in later. I'll be watching you Nico. (Fades to black)

Nico- OK... anyone else worried about the crazy stalker girl?

Cat- Okay well this chapter is turning out well and...Pickles! I'm hungry.

Mac- ANYONE WHO IS NOT CAT OR I GET OFF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Leo- Umm... NO!

Mac- You will so regret you ever said that! *marches off*

Leo-Am I?

Hades- Yeah if you don't run you'll end up down here in three... two...one..

Mac-PAYBACK! Frying Pan time!

Hades- Don't kill him!

Leo- :)

Hades-I'll be stuck with him for ever!

Leo-:)

Hades- That wasn't a compliment.

Leo- :)

Hades- It was an insult.

Leo- :)

Hades- No wonder Hephaestus

is not the god of wisdom( goes to attend godly duties.)

Mac: All the more reason to kill him!

Leo- AHHHHHH!

Hey! It's Cat and Mac here! Don't worry he won't die. Probably. ( Cat: Please, please, please. Mac: NO!) Well we wanted to let you know about some disclaimers and some new stories! Okay there might be some Disney quotes from time to time. All rights go to Disney!

Read our other stories called:

One of the Gang- This is an Outsiders fanfiction that is full of adventure. There are plenty of twists and turns and one awesome frying pan! In this story it also explains about literary physics. If you only want to read that it's the first thing written in Chapter one. HINT! HINT! IT'S IMPORTANT! We are already up to chapter 21!

Anubis's Kid- This is a greek mythology and egyptian mythology fanfiction that we just started. Unless we get more views we might update that often as the other two are our main stories.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16- Leo

"What's up!" he yelled at me. We were in my room and I now understand why Catrina and Mackenzie were still available. Sons of Hades were WAY TOO PROTECTIVE! "What's up with me? What's up with you two!? Why are you flirting with my little sister!" he glared at me. Ok. Now I see why Cat was so upset before. Her _brother_ was terrifying when angry. But this kid had reduced his sister to near tears. "I was busy cheering her up after YOU made her CRY!" I yelled back. It wasn't like me to get angry but this guy was seriously pushing it. I walked out of the room leaving a shell-shocked Nico behind me.

Sleep was evading me. Even the hum of the engine and the heat it radiates( I slept in the engine room) wasn't enough to overcome the thoughts running through my head. I walked up to the main deck for some fresh air and discovered that I wasn't alone. Catrina was sitting on the deck writing in a book."So you're a sarcastic and a author?" I asked and she must have jumped 3 feet in the air. "Oh it's you." she said. "I was afraid it was Nico." Ah. I walked over and sat down next to her. "Whatcha writing about?" I asked." Oh, it's not writing. I'm drawing." I looked down at the picture and saw it was a watercolor of the ocean and a sunset. "Nice." I commented."Thanks." she replied. "It would be easier if I had some light though." I smiled. I could make that happen. I made a small flame appear in my palm and held it closer to to the paper. "Cool. Very cool." she smiled and started drawing something else. I couldn't tell at first what it was and so I just looked around. After a couple minutes gave the picture to me. "Here." she said standing up. "I'm going to bed. Thanks for the company." I looked down at the picture and shockingly it was a picture of my mother and I that was taken when I was only 4. I was sitting on my mother's lap waving my hands at the camera while mom was tapping her fingers on my leg with one arm wrapping the other one around me and smiling like I was the greatest thing in the world. I saw a sticky note on the corner of the page. In small Greek writing it said " When I was sleeping Dad sent me an image of you and your mother. He said that if I drew it for you it would make you happier. Hephaestus told him to tell me to tell you that she was an awesome and brave chickita and that you remind him a lot of her." I smiled and got up to go to bed. I still felt a little guilty about not telling her about how I yelled at her brother and I certainly didn't want Nico to. As I reached my cabin I decided to tell her in the morning. If I didn't chicken out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Henry Klidenson( ps he has a british accent. sooooooooo cute. he is only 8. Also this is Hades)

I hate my brothers. I am never listening to Athena ever again! Just let your brothers do your age. It'll be fine. Now I'm stuck in England in the body of an EIGHT YEAR OLD! Oh I'm never gonna hear the end of this. I was sitting in a tree when I heard someone shout "Hey kid!" "Ahhh!" I yelled. Unfortunately I was still getting used to my new form so my balance was weak. I toppled off of the highest branch and fell all 23 ish feet to the ground below. I heard something crack and a sharp pain went up my arm. Owwww! I sat up clutching my right arm. It was bent at an impossible angle. " Great job, Leo. " someone said. "You ok, kid." "I have a name you know." I snapped. I looked up to see my annoying nephew. he looked a little shocked at my words but then again he didn't know that it was me. "What's your name and are you ok?" he asked. Idiot. " Henry Klidenson and do I look ok to you?" I replied. I had been planning on being nicer but now my arm was broken and I really didn't want to. I took my jacket sleeve, rolled it up, and bit down on it. Grabbing my right arm quickly I pushed it back into it's original place. Percy flinched but I've been through worse. "How old are you?" Catrina asked. This is awkward. I'm younger than my children. "Eight." I said. "Do you have parents?" Percy asked. I shook my head. "Siblings?" I shook my head again. "Friends?" "Nope." I replied. "Ok. I don't know how to explain this but one of your parents is a greek god. You might have some of their powers." he tried( and failed) at explaining. I smiled and said " I know. You see that mountain over there?" "Yeah." they replied looking over to see a giant mountain. "No you don't." I said as the mountain sunk below the earth. "Holy Hades." exclaimed Leo. I glared at him and yelled "You shouldn't say that!" Curse my young form! I sound like a girl! Everyone looked at me weird. "Why not?" he asked. Dammit. What would an eight year old say? Ummmm... "Mommy said that Hades is a bad word." I said. The look on all of their faces( except Nico's) was Awwww! Kill me now. "Your mommy was right." Nico said. I'm sooooooo grounding you when I'm no longer half his age. And I mean literally grounding him! "Where's your mom?" asked Percy. Yay time to freak him out. "Mommy went to hell." I said smiling. "Ok... why don't we get to our ship and fix up your arm." he suggested. I followed them onto the Argo 2. It was a pretty cool ship but they included both of my brothers domains and not mine. I was also annoyed when my legs and arms were too short to pull myself up and Catrina lifted me. I feel so violated. It's really creepy having your daughter pick you up like a sack of flour. I was sitting in the sickbay. Percy came over with a square of ambrosia and a splint. "Eat this." he said breaking off a piece. I ate it but even after 5 minutes nothing had happened. "Is it supposed to do something?" I asked. Zeus had made it so we really were demigods. Percy handed me another piece. Nothing again. After five squares my arm was starting to heal. Percy looked happy until I started to feel too hot. I was really dizzy so I laid down for a minute. Percy shook my arm and when I didn't do anything he put his hand on my forehead. His hand was freezing! I heard him call for someone and another person walk in. "What's wrong with him?" they asked. "I think he has a fever." Percy said. I felt them put a thermometer in my mouth but I was too tired to say anything. They took it out and exclaimed "He has a 103 degree fever, Percy! We need to cool him down!" No really! "I know!" said Percy. "Let's throw him the ocean!" NOOOOOO! I can't swim! "That's not a bad idea." said the other person. Who was this idiot? They lifted me up and I tried to open my eyes to see who was about to hurl me into the ocean so that when I get to underworld I could so kill them. Of course. It was my horrible excuse for a son Nico. "Okay now drop him in slowly so he doesn't get hurt when he hits the water." said Percy. I tried to tell them not to when Nico tripped accidentally throwing me of the side of the ship. I felt myself fall through the air then feel like I hit concrete at 60 miles per hour. Then after the pain of almost breaking my back. THE WATER WAS FREEZING! So I guess Percy wasn't a total idiot. Just an idiot enough to let Nico throw me overboard instead of using his freakin' WATER POWERS! Ugh! I can't believe my brothers offered him immortality. You know how terrible that would be to be stuck with him forever! Then I started to sink. But I started to cool down I could at least flap my arms like a demented penguin. "Curse you *glub, glub, glub*! You think you can get away with this you *glub glub*! YOU *glub glub glub*!" I screamed trying not to drown. Then I felt a giant wave and was carried down towards the bottom of the ocean. Wow. I take that back. PERCY IS THE BIGGEST IDIOT EVER! He jumped in the ocean trying to save me causing the giant wave that is almost killing me. Before I passed out I felt someone grab my right arm. OWWWWW! Was this what it feels like to die? Well I'm never making fun of a dead person's lame excuse for dying again. I mean if I die all I have for a story is letting my son throw my over the side of a flying ship into the ocean.

Percy's Pov

I was sitting in my room. Henry was unconscious and in my bed. I had put him in the sickbay but the had fallen off the bed when the ship rocked and landed on the floor 2 feet below. I felt really bad about causing all of this. His arm was broken where I had grabbed it and he had a concussion from the fall. He looked pretty beaten up. I didn't want an eight year old to have to go through this much pain. He groaned and opened his eyes a little. "Do you need anything?" I asked. His eyes were out of focus like he wasn't really aware of me. "Thirsty..." he muttered. odd that he was thirsty after falling into salt water. Then again it does dry most people's mouths. I grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table supported him while he drank. He drank 4 whole glasses and then lay back down. He was shivering and that's when I noticed that even though he no longer had a fever, his lips were dark blue and so were the tips of his fingers.I went and got two more comforters from the closet folding them over him. He fell into a fitful sleep after a while . Yeah. I'm failing at nurse duty. I going to go get someone and force them to do this. Anyone is probably better than me. "NICOOOO!" I screamed running up the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Nico's POV

Ugh! Seriously Percy! I don't want to take care of some hypothermic eight year old! I didn't even want to come on this stupid quest in the first place. I walked down to the sick bay to find the weird british kid lying there sleeping. "Yo! Wake up!" I screamed at him. He looked up at me and groaned. Then it was weird his voice sounded exactly like my father's for a few seconds. "Ugh! Curse you Percy Jackson! Out of all the people you could have sent to take care of me they send my idiot son!" "What the..." before I could finish he sat up and put his hand on my head. Suddenly I felt terrible and weak like when I was in Tartarus. *shivers* So scary. SO SCARY! Then the power was overwhelming and I passed out. Now that I think about it. That was my dad. AND HE SUCKS!

Peter Fishking (If you guys don't notice it's Posiden you're idiots. FYI. He's got and Australian accent. Mate. No offense to our Australian readers. WE LOVE YOU GUYS!)

Grrrrr... I was stuck in Maine with ATHENA! I HATE who did this to me!(A.K.A. Zeus) Ugh! I looked over to see Athena who was fourteen in jeans and a t-shirt. Ha! She looked stupid without battle armor! "Poseidon stop staring at me you ignorant boob!" "You sound like a child Athena." "I wouldn't be talking you pimple faced freak!" "I am thirteen! Thank You!" "Poseidon your an idiot!" she said. "Well that was rude." I replied. Then I saw Cat and Mac running towards us. "Hey? Do you think we can ask Leo to install a swimming pool?" asked Mac. "Mac you're an idiot." she replied. (Mac-She says this to me in real life. Cat- :p Mac-What with the letter p? Cat- Mac you're an idiot! Mac- See I was right. Ow! Socy stop punching me! Cat- Wait? You're in our other story. Socy-Frying Pan! Cat&Mac-AHHHH! Cat-Hey! That"s my frying pan! I use it to make waffles! Mac-What? You hit me with that last week! Socy-That's why her waffles look like pancakes!LOL!) "Like father like clueless daughter." Athena whispered in my ear. "Hey at least she's not Percy!" I whisper yelled back. "Hey it's your very unlucky day! Your demigods!" said Cat. "Wow nice way to tell them their lives are over Cat." said Mac. "Ummmm...WHAT?!" yelled Athena. "We'll explain it all to you on the way back to the ship." said Cat. We both stared at her with blank expressions. "Ugh!" complained Mac. She walked over to us and said "YOU WILL FOLLOW US!" I had a slight urge to follow her but Athena held me back. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked. "Try again." said Cat. "YOU WILL FOLLOW US!" she screamed again. Then we both got up and stood next to her. "We will follow you." I said involuntarily. She took out a notebook and wrote something down. "Hey Cat. Remind me to report back to Piper and Annabeth that you can actually teach someone charmspeak." "Yeah but you kinda fail at it." she replied. "Shut up Cat. Now follow mindless slaves!" she replied as we followed her.

Percy's POV

I went downstairs to check on Nico. He was passed out! Ugh! Seriously Nico! You were that tired! Then Cat & Mac walked in with two new kids. "Percy. Plug your ears." said Mac. Cat covered her ears and before I could Mac screamed "AT EASE MINDLESS SLAVES!" The two new kids snapped out of their mini trace. "Ow! My EARDRUMS!" I yelled. "Hey what happened to Nico?" asked Cat. "Not that I care." "Well can you drag him back to his room. He kinda passed out." I said. "Fine!" she growled. Picking him up by his ankle. She then let his head hit the door frame and then heard his head hit on every step. "Mac watch the hypothermic kid." I said. Then I heard his head hit the deck and someone scream. "You know what check that. You go watch Cat to make sure she doesn't kill Nico! Random New Kid you watch hypothermic over there." I said walking out.

Peter Fishking's Pov

I walked down into Percy's room. Hades, or should I say Henry, sleeping in his bed. He looked so small. He was buried in a pile of blankets but his lips were still blue. He always talked in his sleep. I wonder what he was thinking about. "Evil bananas. Full of potassium." he muttered. I heard his stomach rumble. He had to be hungry but I needed to wake him up to feed him. Well there was one strategy that always worked. I summoned a bunch of water from the tap and dumped in on him. He shot up spitting out water, and shivering even more. Oh yeah. You shouldn't make a hypothermic kid colder. "Po...si...den..." he shivered. "It's Peter now and are you hungry?" I replied pulling the water off the covers. He nodded. I went into the mini kitchen. Looking through the cabinets I found something I could make with my limited cooking skills. Soup! Putting it in a pot I walked back into the room to see Henry shivering in the bed. Oh right his clothes were still soaking wet. I pulled the water out and went to go check on the soup. It was ready! I put it into a bowl carrying it over to him. Unfortunately the ship tilted and I managed to spill the soup all over his arms and chest. "Aghh!" he yelled as his skin turned bright red. "Peter!" I heard Percy yell. Woops. "Catrina! Is Nico ok?" he yelled. "Is in the ocean ok?" she yelled back. "Go get him. Mac go help her. " he yelled. "Alexa, come help Henry!" he yelled. Alexa must be Athena. "I'm studying with the only intelligent person on this ship." she yelled back. "Leo?" he asked. "Steering." he called. "Piper?" he said. "Just don't want to." "Jason!" "Fine!" I walked out with Percy as Jason walked into the room. The ship tilted again and Percy yelled "Leo. Stop playing Temple Run!" It was gonna be a long day.

Jason's Pov

"Why is there BACON IN THE SOAP!" Henry screamed for the third time. He was officially nuts as there was no soap anywhere near him. I had managed to splint his arm but he wouldn't let me anywhere near his burns. My plan was to just let him tire himself out. After a while he feel asleep. Yes! Silence! Then the ship turned on his side sending hypothermic off the side of the bed. "LEO! UNPLUG THE TEMPLE RUN OR I WILL UNPLUG IT FOR YOU!" screamed someone on an upper deck. "Sorry it's a new version." he screamed back. I pulled the kid back into bed and realised the burns were really bad. I tried to take off his shirt but apparently Leo was very addicted to temple run because every time I tried I fell over because of the movement of the ship. Oh forget it. I marched upstairs to find Percy trying to pry the ipod out of Leo's hands. The only problem was IT WAS STILL PLUGGED IN! I went over pushed both of them out of the way then unplugged the ipod. The ship was immediately stabilized and I ran to the top deck. Percy and Leo were running after me arguing. I stopped at the railing and chucked the ipod into the and zapped it with lighting. Leo looked at me liked I just killed him. "NOW BOTH OF YOU GO DOWN STAIRS AND DO YOUR JOBS!" I yelled walking back to Percy's room. Now I realized why delusional kids shouldn't be left alone. He was staring at the wall yelling" No. Never again will I help you. You're evil! Evil!" Yay. time to deal with the psychotic kid. I found a golden drachma and tossed it into a mist in the kitchen. A face appeared in the rainbow and I said "Please. I need your help, Mr.D"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Jason

Mr.D had agreed to cure Henry of his madness as long as I left the room. After ten minutes I was called back in. Henry was curled up, coughing, under the sheets. Mr. D told me that his mind was cured but his body was in horrible shape. The iris message disappeared and I walked over to the boy. His arm was healing just fine and I didn't know what was wrong with him until I pulled off his shirt to reveal his burns. They were dark red and tinted black and green. The green was starting to move through his veins up his neck. Blood poisoning. Not wanting to risk anymore ambrosia I went to the medical cabinet and took out the balms and bandages out. Walking back over to him I put liberal amounts onto his chest. His arms weren't as bad so I left them alone and started wrapping his chest in bandages. I noticed that he was still shivering even though he had second degree burns. That must have been some hot soup! How much soup did he pour on the poor kid?! I put the comforters back over him. I took his temperature and it was 102. Well, he's no longer hypothermic. I put a dissolvable children's advil in his mouth. That should help bring the fever down. I called on Piper to watch him for a while because she was the only one on this ship who I trusted not to leave him alone.

Walking to the dining room I ran into Leo. "Umm.. who's steering the ship?" I asked. He burst out laughing. "Man, your old fashioned. Haven't you ever heard of auto pilot.?" he chuckled. Oh right. "Sorry. Just a little out of it." I replied. I sat down and ate my way through a plate of bacon, 2 pieces of toast, and a bowl of Rice Crispies. "Hungry much?" asked Leo. I nodded sipping a mug of black coffee. "C.O.F.F.E.E. Coffee is not for me. It's a drink some people wake up with. That it makes them nervous is no myth. Slaves to a coffee cup, they can't give coffee up." sang Catrina walking in and pouring a cup of OJ. Ok... Before she could sing anything else I asked "Leo how long till the new campers are here?" Just then I heard Hazel shout "WE HAS ZE NEW PEOPLES!" Then Frank yelled "STOP TALKING IN A BAD FRENCH ACCENT!" I walked onto the top deck to see Hazel, Frank, and four other people lying in a heap. "I really need to work on my shadow traveling." Hazel grumbled. Once I had managed to untangle them I took a look at the new demigods. There were three boys and one girl. The first boy was the oldest and looked like he was the leader of the group. "I'm Sam Sky. I'm eighteen." he introduced himself. The next was a little shorter and had more muscles. " I'm Harry Hammerton. 17." The next boy was taller than Harry but shorter than Sam. he had blonde hair and a bright smile. " Anthony Gold. 15 and proud of it." he grinned. The girl was a knock out and if I wasn't with Piper I would have been down on my knees worshipping her. She was as tall as Anthony with dark brown hair. "I'm Alex Valentine. 15 and gorgeous." she said. Wow. Was someone full of herself. Then Leo walked up to them and started shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you! I'm Leo your supreme lord of the Argo two. Welcome to the biggest luxury warship in the world!" When he got to Alex he took her hand, bowed, and kissed her hand. She blushed and Leo got the biggest grin I've ever seen. Then Harry started glaring at Leo. Weird. Are they dating or something? " We'll be landing in 10 minutes." said Leo. Just then a giant flying snake attacked the ship, catching the bottom on fire and cracking the mast. "We're going down!" Harry yelled. The water was speeding towards us. 'Percy!" I yelled. There was still the huge monster to deal with. I flipped my coin and it turned into a lance. It was good because of the extra length. I charged at the monster past all the new campers and stabbed the monster in the nose. Note to self:DON'T DO THAT! The water was receding and the ship was stabilizing itself but the monster was even more angry. Then a saw another giant snake come out of nowhere and slam the other one out of the sky. GO FRANK! Then I heard "Quick. Piper and Henry are still down stairs!" Then Percy and Cat ran down stairs to go help. The only people left to fight upstairs were me, Hazel, snake Frank, Mac, and some new kids. Ugh! The water was now forming in a giant tornado wrapping around the monster. I looked to see Peter waving his arms screaming "I force you to move WATER!" Then I noticed Mac standing there concentrating on the tornado. Wow Peter. That's a total fail. Then out of nowhere a giant lightning bolt came out of nowhere and zapped the monster. Then the monster started to shake then exploded into golden dust. "I have controlled lightning!" I heard someone screamed. Then I realised Sam was standing next to me with his hands pointing at the sky. Why didn't I do that?! Then all of a sudden Percy and Cat ran upstairs carrying a very charred Piper and Henry. Oh CRAP! I left my girlfriend downstairs! Now I feel REALLY stupid! "We have to get off the ship. The engine's on fire!" screamed Leo. "Jump into the water!" yelled Percy. " I can control it to break our fall." We didn't have time to consider it. Just as we jumped the engine exploded throwing us even further away from the ship. As I was falling I saw the ocean rise up catching us.

Under water I realized two things. One: I could see every one. Two: I was breathing. Piper and Henry had fallen out of the hold of Percy and Cat. Piper was awake and was trying to pull the unconscious boy towards the surface. I swam nearer and grabbed Henry and we both swam up. We were the last ones to get to the surface. Everyone was floating on the wreckage of the Argo 2. Leo was crying and holding the mast head and Hazel looked sea sick. The was a large piece of the hull floating so I pulled Henry onto it and pushed Piper on too. "Is everyone ok?" I asked. They nodded. Some had a few superficial cuts from the shards of metal that flew out when the ship exploded. I checked to see that Henry was still breathing. He was but both he and Piper had been burned by the fire. 'Camp is 5 miles away. " Percy said. "I can control the water or..." "Everyone grab hands." Hazel said. We looked a little suspicious but all joined. "Nico. Cat. Help me. We're going to shadow travel back to camp." Well all grabbed each other's hands and held tight. Then I felt and sudden wave of nausea coming on and then hitting concrete. "Ow!" I heard someone yelp. "Leo you landed on my leg!" screamed Harry. "Oh sorry dude." he said getting off him. We all landed in the dining pavilion. The marble floor hurt enough but to add insult to injury lunch was in process and everyone was staring at us. Darn it!

"I see that you brought the new demigods." Chiron said. It was an hour later in the big house. Piper was getting her burns treated and Chiron had managed to cure Henry and he was resting in the guest room. Everyone else was in the council room. "So we need to know who your parents are. Is your mortal parent a boy or a girl?" Chiron asked. Alex, and Alexa said dad. Everyone else said mom. Then they were all claimed. Alex was a daughter of Aphrodite, Alexa was a daughter of Athena, Harry was a son of Hephaestus, Anthony was a son of Apollo. Then there was the scary part. Sam and Peter were claimed to Kronos and the golden light from the other room told me that Henry was too. Uh oh!


	21. Chapter 21

Peter's POV (BY THE WAY THANK YOU FOR BEING THE ONLY ONE TO NOTICE THAT NICO WAS MISSING. THE REST OF YOU MUST BE NICO HATERS. -LIKE ME! OH I DIDN'T RELIZE U WERE JOKING. :( )

DAD! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! Come'on! I mean wouldn't you want to help us prank them! They did destroy you! Ugh! Well I hope you enjoy your boredom on Tartarus you ********!

When the glowing golden light stopped, everyone stared at us. I don't blame them. We were just claimed by the guy they killed like a year or so ago! If they hadn't been so clueless it would have ruined the prank. "Well I guess you guys are ummmm..." said Percy. Then Henry walked in. "Hey Henry you're a son of Kronos!" said Leo. "Don't call me that you blockhead!" he shouted back. Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the infirmary. "Why?!" asked a confused Leo. "Because!" he screamed and then two furies and like a dozen skeletons came out of nowhere. "OKAY! OKAY!" he screamed. Then Nico walked in. "Seriously?!" he said. Everyone else looked terrified except for him. "No help. Nothin'?! Ugh. You guys suck!" he said. He pointed his hand at the skeletons and said "Be gone back to my fathers domain until needed you old bags of bones!" Then he tried to snap. Apparently he couldn't snap(INSIDE JOKE AT MAC'S B-DAY PARTY.) and was really annoyed so he just screamed "JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Then they left as well as the furies. Thank me that was over. Then Percy said "Hey Annabeth. Wasn't Luke the one that was hosting Kron..." "SHUT UP! Before that image is embedded in my head!" she screamed back. "Where are they going to sleep?" asked Piper. When did she get here? She's kinda pretty... no no no no no way to young! "The older ones could sleep in our cabin." winked Drew as she placed the inspection sheets on the table. "Ummmm..." I muttered. Then Harry ran in the door saying "Hey Leo guess what?! I fixed the Argo Two!" "OH MY GODS! NO WAY!" he said running out the door. Come'on Hephaestus! I know you felt bad for your son but seriously rebuilding his ship in like five minutes?! Man where our kids STUPID! They can't even figure that out! We all went outside to see the Argo Two fully assembled. Well with one minor detail... "Where's FESTUS?!" screamed Leo. Harry whistled and Festus came soaring down out of nowhere and landed in front of Leo. "NO WAY! It must be a gift from dad to give you these powers to save Festus!" cried Leo as he ran up and hugged Festus. He climbed on his back and opened up a panel. "Wait! How did you get another disk?! That was the only thing stopping me from rebuilding him myself!" Great. He was on to us. And we only have to catch them doing something really embarrassing so we can be all like we got you! Crap. Leo had kind of a brain. "Well...I...Ummm..." muttered Harry. Wow. To quote him he was REALLY bad with organic lifeforms. Then Alex walked up and said "Leo. Come down here and I'll give you something better than an explanation." Oh my family! I thought Hephaestus was gonna kill her! Or Leo for that matter. He jumped off Festus and came running over to her. I knew she was using charm speak but it was still funny to watch him make a fool of himself. She leaned down and said something to him quietly. Then he just stood there. Weird! Now we just need like everyone else to do something stupid like NOW! Then Festus came over and sat on the ground next to Nico making the ground shake and Nico somehow face plant into the mud. Good! Only a few more humiliations left. "I'll help." said Cat. She then pointed at Nico and turned her hand in a circular motion pulling Nico off the ground with the mud on his clothes. Then she pulled some random jug out of nowhere and put it on the ground. She stared at it and it started to rise and then flew into Nico. "OOPS! Maybe I should have taken the water out of the jug." she said. Nice. More improvement. "Okay maybe I can help." said Mac. "Mud is just dirt and water right?!" She walked over and stared at Nico. Then all of a sudden a tornado of pebbles came and hit Jason, Piper, and Frank. "MAC!" screamed Catrina. "Sorry! Pebbles are just sooooo AWESOME!" she replied. Four down. Five to go. "Let me have a go." said Percy who unscrewed the cap on the jug and poured it in Nico. "Percy!" screamed Nico. "Oh. Sorry. I guess it didn't work." he replied. I knew from the tone in his voice he had wanted to do that for a long time. Just as I want to do to Hades. Annabeth walked over and hit him upside the head. "What?!" he asked. "I think I have a plan." he said. Then he turned and a giant tidal wave came up from the lake and splashed down over camp. I was glad our little adventure was over. Too bad it had to be my son who ruined it. The camp was flooded and looked terrible so I turned back to my original form and drained the water out of camp and Apollo dried out all the mud. Soon there were just some embarrassed looking demigods and us their hilarious parents laughing at them. "You should have seen the looks on your faces!" cried Zeus. They all looked terrible covered with water, mud, and bruises. (And some random pebbles!)

hi. Ummmm... hi

Author's Note POV

Cat-Our parents suck! Wait what are you doing?!

Mac-Die!

Cat- Mac what are you talking about?!

Mac- I am video gaming!

Cat- What game?!

Mac- Exploding Unicorns!

Persephone: My fav game is Interactive Buddy.

Demeter:Do you play games and things with it?

Persephone:No. You kill it in all sorts of ways like bombs, stabbing, guns, tickling, and hitting. I made it look like Hades. :)

Hades: :(

Cat- *watching Hades teach Nico to play video games*

Hades- Press the A button! Nico! Press the A button! JUST GIVE ME THE REMOTE!

Persephone- Geek!

Hades- Who needed my help to pass the SATs?

Persephone- =p

Demeter- Don't you talk to my daughter that way!

Hades- Shut up! Or I will burn your cereal!

Pluto- ALL HAIL PLUTO!

Hades- Pluto stay out of this!

Hazel- Nico your side of dad is scary!

Nico- They're the SAME PERSON!

Hades- Nico this is ALL YOUR FAULT!

Nico- No it wasn't!

Hades- Says the guy who couldn't find the A button!

Cat- Ha! I just beat all your high scores.

Nico- Ugh! Well don't you just love family!

Cat- By the way Mac here's your ipod.

Mac- YOU TOOK MY IPOD!

Cat- Yes!

Mac- AHHHHHHHH! What kinda demented picture is this?!

Nico-*walks over* AHHHHH! MY EYES! I AM FOREVER TRAMATI...Wait...IS THAT ME! YOU #$%^!

Well we're gonna end that there for safety purposes! See ya!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Henry

My brother is a moron. Zeus, and Mighty, you get off of my cloud (Disney's Hercules has the rights to this) managed to get us stuck in this demigod forms. He was conversing with Athena while Poseidon was with Percy surfing and I was being told how "cute" I look. I am really getting tired of this. You see when we got stuck there was a time lapse thing and no one remembers who we are. I finally snapped when Nico and Cat came over and sat down next to me. "You look really skinny." commented Nico. I was sick and tired of this! "Well that's what happens when your mother-in-law only let's you eat CEREAL!" "Mother-in-Law?" he asked puzzled. "I'm am HADES! Lord of the Dead! And your father!" "Okay then..." said Cat. I could clearly see her trying to stifle a laugh. "Do you need medication or something? Because I'm pretty sure you're not my dad." GRRRRR! "YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed. "I'm sorry but if you're trying to scare us it's really not working." said Nico. "Yeah. Your cuteness is overpowering your anger." added Cat who was now laughing. "Just because you are my daughter don't expect any mercy from me!" I screamed. Then I walked over to her and did what I called the snap of death. CRAP! Why can't I SNAP! "Die! Die! DIE!" I yelled at her as I epically failed at snapping. "It's okay little guy. (Really little guy! UGH!) I can't snap either." said Nico putting a hand on my shoulder. "You CAN'T snap!" asked Catrina as she burst out laughing. "SHUT UP! I bet you can't either!" said Nico. "Want me to try on you?" she replied. He growled and stomped off. I leaned back against the wall. My head hurts. I heard a soft swishy sound and saw an Iris message appear. Cat had left so I guess it's for me. I saw Persephone on the screen. "Hades! Hades?!" she cried. "Down here." I said. She looked down and was startled to see me. "Oh sorry wrong number. I was looking for Hades my husband." "I AM YOUR HUSBAND!" I yelled back. She then looked a little repulsed then said "AWWWWWW! How cute are you? Much cuter than Hades." Ouch! "Hey!" I yelled back. "When I get back to my domain you are so..." "Oh Dionysius!" she called. '"This demigod is mentally unstable!" "Oh hey Hades." he said walking over. "What were you saying, Persephone?" "WHAT?!" "DID YOU JUST CALL HIM HADES?!" she asked half screaming. "Yeah. He is Hades. You know Hades? Lord of the dead. Your husband. The only difference is he is all shrunk down into this adorable little package." he replied. She looked appalled. "If you ever say that about me EVER AGAIN!" I yelled at him. Then Persephone asked "So that's not some mentally ill demigod?!" "Nope! That's Hades in the flesh." Mr.D said. "Sooooo... I'm married to my uncle...who's an eight years old." "Ummmm... Well yes. But you might not want to say it like that. It sounds like us gods are creeps that marry off their children to other family members so we don't kill each other." "We are." she replied in a grave voice. "So what happened Ha... Ummm. Hades?" she asked. I looked over to see that he had fallen asleep sitting and was tilting ever so slightly to the side. I pushed him up before he could fall off the bench and laughed a little. "Zeus is an idiot." I replied. Then I got zapped with lightning. "Well glad to see that he still has his powers." she said while laughing. "I don't need this!" I said stomping off. I don't know where, but I guess I was hoping for an entrance back to the underworld to regain my domain, then to Poseidon's to overpower his wife and steal his kingdom, then to Zeus's with my new dead and fish army, overpower Hera, and become the first god to conquer Olympus in the body of an eight year old. Oops! Did I just say that?! Not one word of this to the others or you are dead. Then I will make you be Cerberus's chew toy forever! As I was storming off I felt someone tap my shoulder. I stopped and turned around. It was Mac. "Ummmm... Hades. Quarter dad. Ummmm... Whatever! The point is you CAN'T leave." "Why not?!" I asked. I know I was partially her dad (long story stop asking) but she can't possibly think she can force me to do something. "Because all demigods need training. Especially the ones that are actually your parents who did this to embarrass you." She looked hurt. I guess she wasn't a total barnacle brain like her father and Percy. (I claim her slight smartness) "Fine." I replied and started walking back with her. "How many powers do you get from me?" I asked as we walked up the hill. "The most awesomest power there is!" she replied. WOW! "WHAT?!" I asked eagerly. "The power of... what for...PEBBLES!" Well that was a huge disappointment. "That's nice." I replied. I found it weird that she wasn't freaked out at me being an eight year old. "Well time for the your first activity. ART!" she said. "What?! Art?! Why does a demigod need art classes?!" I questioned furious that my drachmas were being wasted on this(Seriously Zeus?! Just because we're technically Americans doesn't me you have the right to tax us like one!), What are a they going to do threaten a monster by saying "I'll draw you to death!" "You'll see." she replied. Then we walked into the art building and then disaster struck! (Well for me anyway.)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Zeus's P.O.V.

Okay. So there was a slight mishap with the spell. Look's like we're gonna be stuck like this for a while. "Well at least I only have to deal with Poseidon and Hades trying to kill me." I thought aloud. Then all of a sudden I heard and ear splitting scream. "ZEUS!" I turned to see a short girl, an even shorter girl, and a VERY ticked off teenager. "Would you be so kind to explain as to why I was sitting on my throne when..." the teenager started. But she was then interrupted by the shortest one. "WHY IN THE HADES AM I A NINE YEAR OLD!" "Still right here... No one cares...Nope? Okay then. I'm apparently talking to myself." Hades mumbled. "I'M YOUR WIFE! I can use your name in vain as much as I want!" yelled the shortest one.(apparently Persephone) "Well I guess the spell worked on all the gods and goddesses." I tried to explain. "Meaning?!" exclaimed the second shortest one. WAIT?! Is she green?! "We're stuck as teenagers until I find out how to fix this." Then the teenager growled and slapped me across the face. Then she stormed off with the other two trailing behind her. "Okay. Well that was clearly Hera and Persephone, but who was chlorophyll?" I asked Hades. "I think that was Poseidon's wife. You know...what's her name." suggested Hades. "You don't know her name?" I asked. "Neither do you!" he said. He got me there. I mean she was sooooo unpopular in the greek mythology world, I don't even think Poseidon himself knew her name.

"Hey. Why is there a pencil sticking out of your shoulder? And follow up question. Why are you covered in led?" I asked one gray Hades. "It's a long story." he replied pulling the pencil out of his arm. "Well basically...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hades' Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as I hated going to art class, Zeus had pulled me aside last night and warned me that if I skipped classes he would have Persephone spray perfume all over me. NOT AGAIN! Why do demigods even need art class. What are we going to walk upto monsters and say " I will draw you to death!" The class was in a cave at the edge of camp. Conner and Travis, those annoying sons of hermes, were supposed to try to teach us. TRY! When I got to the cave(seriously?) and found my seat the class had already started. Great. "Ok. Now that everyone is here we can start the lesson. You will draw a picture of the person next to you with these new, extra sharp pencils we sto...bought from the store." Travis said. As soon as he opened the pencil box, everything went wrong.

All of the pencils flew out of the box in like a giant storm of lead! I ran to towards the exit but realized too late that I was running towards a wall of the cave. Then all I remembered was being pinned up against the wall and seeing a pencil shooting right at my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that's what happened." said Hades. "Ummmmmmm. I don't know if you noticed, but you were just staring of into the distance for like five minutes." I said. "Crap! I was having a flashback!" said Hades frustrated. Then he just walked away. That was weird, but I was glad he was gone. Now onto other matters. Like trying not to get killed by the other gods and goddesses.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- A New Prophecy

Cat's POV-

My day was already sucktastic enough before the eight year old I was babysitting collapsed and Mac and I's entire existence with death related powers was put at stake. At first looking after a new camper while the others were at a war meeting didn't seem like that bad of a deal. Meetings were boring and I figured I could just get away with playing Wii or Xbox for an hour and then get him to sleep. But no, why should things ever be easy in the life of a demigod babysitter.

"Right hand on red." I said after spinning the colored spinner. Yep I was playing Twister with an eight year old. He struggled to put his right hand on a red dot while not moving anything else. "Can we stop playing?" He asked softly. I looked more closely to see that he looked ready to pass out. "Ok sure. Why don't you sit down for a second?" I said worriedly leading him to a chair. Please don't be sick or something. Last time I watched a sick kid she threw up on my shoes and sneezed in my hair. Blegh. "Is there anything I can get you?" I said kneeling down next to him. He shook his head so I just put and extra blanket on him and went to get a glass of water. If only I could levitate it to me but I only had power over chlorinated water and I don't think it's a good idea to have someone drink that.

When I returned Henry was slumped over in his chair blankets falling off and head hanging down. "HENRY!" I screamed running towards him. I tried shaking him, yelling, and generally freaking out but in the end he was still unconscious and I was feeling weak. "I'll go get Chiron." I frantically thought. "He'll know what to do." Great plan but not even halfway there I sank to my hands and knees. Whoa. Why is the whole world tilted? Got…to get…the word out. I managed to hit "send" on my phone before sliding into unconsciousness.

Mac's POV-

Nico was never really a sight for sore eyes but now he looked down right awful. He stumbled in and landed on the ping pong table we were in a war meeting. I was taking Percy's place because he was gods' know where! Everyone was starting to leave and I guess that's why they didn't notice Nico collapsing on the war council desk. "Nico! Are you okay?!" I exclaimed. Stupid question! Of course he wasn't okay! I guess my head still wasn't healing properly from Leo's hit with a SLEDGE HAMMER! Then it was almost if Nico was an old picture movie. He just started flickering. Then he started fading. "Nico!" I said grabbing onto his arm. Then as if by magic he just disappeared! POOF! What?! This wasn't good!

*Bubbles!* I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Cat had texted me. It said

'Mac! I need your help! Henry…. Powers….tired…..hxjsahfuihdeuifneadnnchfuds Send SEND Oh I neeeeeeeeeeeeed to preeessss th….'

"Well that's never good." I mumbled shaking my head. It's like the Hades kid were being targeted. REALLY NOT GOOD! I was not letting Cat disappear like her idiot brother.

I sprinted out the door and started down the hill. There she was. It was like she was trying to reach us, but thought that text would be faster. Oh Cat! I ran to her dropping to my knees. "Cat! CAT!" I yelled shaking her. "What?! Stop shaking me!" she exclaimed. "What's happening?!" I asked trying to help her up. She managed to prop herself up on her elbows, but I don't think she was strong enough to stand. "I don't know." She said rubbing her forehead. "All my power, it feels like it's draining from my system."

Then out of nowhere the ground started to rumble. "Hades." I whispered. I got up and ran to the Hades cabin. I ran in to see little Henry to into full form Hades and then… disappear. I was snapped out of my shock with a blood curdling scream. I sprinted out the front door of the cabin to see Cat leaning against the cabin. Then the ground dropped out from underneath us.

Chiron's POV-

I looked outside the big house after the house had settled from the fall. The water of the Long Island Sound poured in the camp. "The Prophecy."


	25. Chapter 25 - A Quest to Save the World

Chapter 25 - A Quest to Save the World

Mac's POV

I couldn't hear anything over the roar of the water as it started to pour into camp. Someone was blowing a horn signaling to run like hell! "Run!" I heard someone scream. I don't I had ever run so fast. I had to stop the water. The wall of water traveled towards me at neck breaking speed. I placed my right foot behind me and dug my heels into the dirt. I balled my hands into fists. I saw in my peripheral vision that two people standing standing next to me. The raven black hair of my brother on my right and the tall shadow of my father on my right. In one swift movement thrust my hands from my hips in front of me palms up. I felt the power travel from my core, through my body, and over my fingertips. The water started to slow. I turned my head to the right to see Percy was rising off the ground on a tornado of water that he was collecting off the camp. Then to the left, Peter (obviously Poseidon) was pointing at the water.

"I command you to recede." Obeying his command the water receded further behind the water wall I had created. Percy then shot the water surrounding him into the giant basin we had made. (Well someone is a little obsessed with making hurricanes. Huh Percy?!) None of us broke our stance as we pushed the water back. Eventually we would have to stop.

"What now?!" I yelled over thundering waves that were pounding against our invisible shield. Then I realized the waves were getting larger. With the rapidly growing size of the waves our powers were draining faster. The shield would crack any second. Then I found the source of the waves. Five silver eagles flew through the sky, all of them had a rope around their neck, pulling something. The Moon.

On the eagle in front sat Lady Artemis herself and...Thalia! They turned hard to the left and the moon spun with them, the waves started to move with them and the waves turned in the other direction. Thalia stood up on the eagle and pulled her bow off her shoulder. She removed an arrow from a silk cover and loaded it. She drew back and let it fly. The arrow penetrated the wall of water and as it traveled through it froze the water on contact. Percy dropped to his knees and went quiet. He was breathing hard. Dad looked like it was nothing. Honestly that was EPIC! I really recharged me actually. Lady Artemis dismounted from her eagle with Thalia sliding down the ice wall. Artemis walked right up to me and said

"Go young demigod. Seek out the prophecy. Your time is limited." I bowed and turned to run. I sprinted up the hill to find lair of the oracle. Rachel's place.

"Rachel!" I said running in. Then I ran through the curtains towards the back and ran into something. Check that, someone. I fell backwards and hit my head on the stone floor. Green smoke encircled me as Rachel walked through the curtains. Her eyes were glowing bright green and were foggy. It seemed as though she was floating towards me. I scrambled backwards on my hands to move out of her way. Her voice was definitely not her's.

"_The titan of time awakes again_

_three daughters of his sons must you send._

_Death itself will surely sink,_

_for time is shorter than you think._

_And find the keys of life and death,_

_to prevent a friend's last breath."_

Then she collapsed. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran out the entrance of the cave. I had to tell the others. I lost my footing on the hill and flew over the ground to the bottom. I landed on one knee to break my fall. I ran towards them. Cat had somehow managed to stand up and was eating a BOAT LOAD of ambrosia! She was gonna regret that later. Thalia was talking to Percy. I was running so fast that I ran into them.

"What in the Hades is going on?!" he exclaimed.

"What in the Hades isn't going on?!" I replied.

"What do you mean?!" asked Thalia.

"I understand now!... It's Kronos! He's back and with the gods as kids it's the perfect time to strike! First the underworld. Because that's where the key's located."

"What key?!" asked Cat walking over. "The keys of life and death." I said. "What?" Thalia asked. So I explained everything. How I hit my head, how Rachel went whoosh with green smoke, and how it scared the crud out of me. "So basically there's gonna be this quest for the three of us...and if we fail everyone will die."

Nico's pov:

You know how mortals say when you're not too good or bad you go to purgatory? That's what this looked like. I was in an entirely white room,wearing white clothes,and lying on a white bed under white sheets. Damn. Could someone turn of the freakin' bright lights?! I feel like I'm inside a gods damned light bulb! Trying to get up from the bed I felt my head spin and and I would have fallen over if someone hadn't caught me. "Careful, are going to need to rest some more before you try to move. Drink this." A cup was pressed to my lips. Any voice of reason was drowned by my thirst and the sweet smell of the drink. Draining the cup, looked up to the one who spoke. I saw Bianca's smile and my eyes on a beautiful olive-toned face framed with dark hair. "Mom?" I croaked.

Author's note-

Yay! We updated all of our chapters. Sorry it took so long. Please forgive us! Anyway we arn't continuing "Switiching Worlds" because of lack and time and viewers. Sorry.

Faith, fun, and fanfiction!

catoroni-and-macNcheese1


End file.
